


【乔樱】表里不一

by springdream



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdream/pseuds/springdream
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 9





	【乔樱】表里不一

樱屋敷薰其实很黏人，更具体点说应该是很黏南城虎次郎。  
但如果要问南城到底是什么时候察觉到这一点的话，嗯……又有些不太好说。  
是修学旅行时顶着一副要哭出来的样子叫自己去陪他找钱包的时候吗？是在洛杉矶一路骂自己找的餐馆难吃但轰他走又死活不肯走的时候吗？是每天晚上雷打不动都要跑自己餐厅里借口给卡拉充电再等自己下班送他回家的时候吗？还是小时候第一次买了滑板一定要缠着自己一起出去玩的时候……  
真要说是哪一天哪一刻南城突然意识到这一点的话，还真不好说。总之就是南城虎次郎现在回顾自己的人生过往，发现他人生的每一幕里都有一个樱屋敷薰。  
“你在干什么？”  
身下人抱怨的声音将自己的思绪拉回现实，纠缠在南城腰上的修长双腿不满地突然收紧，夹的南城小腹痒痒的。  
“专心一点好不好！”  
他低下头看着那散落在榻榻米上的樱发，后知后觉般地醒悟过来拽起一旁的枕头垫到樱屋敷颈后。他们阵仗太大，被褥枕头早就被挤到了一边去。  
樱屋敷愣了一会儿，反手将脑袋后的枕头抽出来垫在了自己的腰下。  
“一般都是垫这里才对吧，你在想什么虎次郎？”  
“啊……抱歉。”才反应过来自己的低级错误，南城虎次郎难得地向樱屋敷薰道了歉。  
樱屋敷抬手惩罚性地掐了掐南城的嘴角：“你不会在想S的事吧？”  
“不是，我在想你的事。”  
南城毫不犹豫的回答倒是出乎樱屋敷的意料，另他不自主地脸颊泛红。  
“……什么吗，我有什么好想的。”他小声嘀咕着，不知是不是企图掩饰内心的真实情感，樱屋敷突然松开了缠在南城腰上的腿，后者似乎听到两人连接的下体处传来一声轻微的“啵”。樱屋敷把自己翻了个面，翘起屁股跪在榻榻米上，羞耻地将脸埋进交叉在前的臂弯里不让身后的人看见。  
“……你喜欢…这个姿势，对吧？”  
南城的阴茎太长，面对面的姿势对他来说其实都不太方便，只有后入的时候才能尽情。两人最初偷尝禁果时樱屋敷被他操得连连喊疼，但就算这样也总会留一截在外面进不去。可每当这个时候南城提议换个姿势樱屋敷却也总不答应，一定要坚持用传教士体位。开始南城虎次郎怀疑对方是不是越疼越开心的所谓M，但今天他突然在脑内闪过了一个念头——樱屋敷薰做爱的时候就是想要看着南城虎次郎的脸。  
穴口躲在臀瓣间瑟缩着，先前随着抽插被带出穴内的乳白色润滑剂好似溢出的精液挂在对方白似雪的大腿根上。冲绳不会下雪，南城记得小时候樱屋敷告诉他北国的雪特别美，飘在空中似棉絮，落在地上如白玉。南城虽然没见过真的雪，但电视里的总是见过，他觉得雪也不过尔尔，所以对樱屋敷的说法疑信参半。后来他们长大了，一起去了北海道，在露天温泉里南城虎次郎看着空中的雪落在樱屋敷薰的肩头发梢和他低垂的眼睫上，那一刻他突然觉得，雪，确实好看。  
南城没有就这樱屋敷准备好的姿势重新插进去，樱屋敷感受到后背传来的热度，对方坚实的胸肌贴在了自己身上，想要藏起来的脸被迫暴露在了男人眼前。  
他们重新变回了最初的姿势，南城用手指轻柔地拨开挡在樱屋敷眼前的发丝。樱屋敷看着压在自己身上的男人，那个自己熟悉到不能再熟悉的人，那双棕红色的眼睛里都是自己，只有自己。  
“你喜欢这个姿势，对吧？”  
一瞬间，樱屋敷的耳中回荡起如鼓般的心跳声，像是被人发现了偷偷藏在阁楼里的情书，小心翼翼保管着的秘密被昭告天下。  
“你在胡说什么！肌肉白痴……”他冲南城瞪起眼，却又不知出于何种缘由声量愈来愈轻，“做就是了，什么姿势有什么关系……”  
确实是意料之中的回答。南城虎次郎看着眼前在和室柔黄色的灯光下满脸通红还依旧嘴硬的樱屋敷薰，嘴角忍不住慢慢翘起。  
他们很少会在樱屋敷的家里做，那些液体渗进榻榻米中很难清理，铺在地上的敷布団又总会在他们的运动过程中不知道被踢到哪里去。  
而今晚是个特例。樱屋敷难得地没有大摇大摆闯进自己的店里，南城收拾完店铺出来看到对方站在自家餐厅门口射灯下一副欲言又止的样子就猜得八九不离十。也许是因为最近S里经常出现的那对小高中生，让樱屋敷回忆起了一些两人曾经的时光，亦或者只是今晚，他就是想来黏着自己。  
但不管是哪个理由，南城虎次郎从来没有拒绝过樱屋敷薰的欢爱请求，他也没有理由拒绝。虽然至始至终都没有人开口，但他觉得他们两个都知道，什么叫做“两情相悦”。  
“要是弄到榻榻米上，又得被你连着骂一礼拜了。”  
虽然自己常骂对方是“大猩猩”，但南城这一身肌肉确实不是白长的，他单手就能抱起像樱屋敷这样的成年男子。樱屋敷本能地伸手去环住对方的脖颈，双腿顺从地大张着，那根炙热的硬物就正对着他暴露在外的脆弱穴口。  
南城没有进来，樱屋敷偷偷移开躲在对方肩颈里的视线，他看到男人正伸手整理着一旁被他们先前踢得一团乱的床铺。樱屋敷坐靠在南城的身上，自己因羞耻的姿势而暴露的后穴紧贴着对方的阴茎，甚至能感受到那根挺立的柱体上搏动的脉络。但樱屋敷强烈的自尊心又使他永远不会率先开口。  
如果自己是个女人，那现在下身一定已经湿的不成样子了。樱屋敷庆幸自己不是女人，但有时他又希望自己是个女人。  
如果他是女人，那虎次郎一定早就表白了的。不，如果他是女人，那他想尽办法也会逼虎次郎向自己表白的。  
南城终于整理完了被褥，他抱着樱屋敷重新将人放回了柔软的床铺上，枕头又垫在了对方的腰下。南城抬起樱屋敷的一条腿，露出深处的那个穴口，他用另一只手扶着自己早已硬到发涨的阴茎，抵上那处熟悉的柔软，稍一用力硕大的头部就重新挤了进去。  
他听到自己在进入后樱屋敷泄出的一丝呻吟，一如既往，很轻很轻。柱身开始来回抽插，摩挲着滚烫的内壁，与主人截然相反无比诚实的穴肉热情地挽留着对方每一次的进出。下身逐渐累积的快感即将吞噬残存的理智，哪怕用力捂住了嘴，舌尖依旧有抑制不住的喘息流出。  
南城望着身下倒在洁白被褥上却比之更耀眼的樱屋敷，看着他从眼角眉梢到浑身上下均被自己染成了樱色。他拽开了对方拼命捂住唇的手，听到男人喉间下意识发出的抽泣声。南城俯下身，正面望着对方沉浸在情欲中的双眼。  
“叫出来，薰。”  
樱屋敷抽泣着，胸膛随着南城愈发猛烈的抽插剧烈地起伏。自己不受控的下身可耻地勃起了，在没有受到任何外力刺激的状态下，纯粹因为南城虎次郎而勃起了。  
“叫出来，薰。我想听。”  
平日里在自己听起来无比欠揍的声音此刻却有难以言喻的魔力。樱屋敷想要释放，释放在南城虎次郎的手里。  
“……碰碰它…虎次郎……碰一碰它………”  
樱屋敷伸出手想要去触碰南城的身体，但强烈的快感让他的双眼无法聚焦，手指在虚空中徒劳地摆动。他似乎看到身上的男人笑了，继而从指尖传来了对方炙热的体温。南城握住了樱屋敷的手，带着一齐落在了对方可怜的下身上。樱屋敷能感受到南城比自己更粗大的指节揉搓着他敏感的铃口，不断渗出的前列腺液沾湿了两人重叠在一起的手指。  
已经到极限了。  
樱屋敷呻吟着，脚趾绞紧了两人身下的织物，后穴在高潮下剧烈地一阵阵收缩，精液不受控地射在了自己的小腹和胸膛。南城在高潮下的紧致肉穴里又猛烈地抽插了几个来回，最后迅速拔出，将自己的体液一起留在了樱屋敷的身上。  
大脑经历着高潮后的余韵变得一片空白，就连南城将沾着精液的手指伸到自己嘴边都无力去斥责对方，反倒是乖乖张开口认真地含住，舌尖仔细地舔舐着，任由对方放肆挑逗。  
又苦又涩。  
“你爱我吗？虎次郎。”  
樱屋敷薰听到南城虎次郎倒在自己枕边笑出了声。  
“我爱你，薰。”  
他在即将沉入梦中前似乎听到耳畔传来了对方这样的回答。

-END-


End file.
